


A ColdWave Hits Gravity Falls

by Siroliverthe2nd



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroliverthe2nd/pseuds/Siroliverthe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After betraying the team to space pirates Leonard drops Mick off in what he feels is an uncharted forest, but when they both get trapped there they realize their in Gravity Falls Oregon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ColdWave Hits Gravity Falls

Taking one last look at Mick I went back to the jump ship, as the cargo door closed behind me, I dropped to my knees, and cried,it felt strange but nice to cry after so long of never shedding a tear. I cried, until my eyes were sore. Wiping my eyes I stood up and berated myself for being weak, he betrayed me, he tried to take out our newly found friends. But what was I doing now? The same?  
That's when I heard pounding on the lift outside.  
“Dammit Leonard open up the hatch” I heard Mick yelled, I ignored him and leaned against the door “go away” I yelled   
“Leonard” more pounding, and then swearing and than it went quiet, he had given up, or was he in trouble? No he was fine just realized I wasn't going to listen, though I wanted to but knew he deserved this atleast for awhile, and than I would come back to him, just give him a few days to cool off then I would be back.  
I sighed, and tried to get the energy to move away from the door, but I couldn't muster the strength do so, well until the door heated up.  
“Fuck” I yelled “dammit Mick” I growled as I went over and pushed the button to open the hatch.   
“What the hell do you want Mick? If you think I'm going just let you onboard..” I said then stopped when I saw the look of urgency in his eyes.  
“About fucking time Elsa” he growled, stomping up the ramp, and grabbing my arm he threw me to the ground than jumped off the ramp.  
“Might want to start running” he said pointing to the ship, looking over I saw that the ship was smoking, “oh shit” I yelled and we both ran and hid behind a big rock, we both peered around our cover and watched as the ship blew, for a few seconds the world seemed to have stopped.  
I could hear nothing, just buzzing in my ear, the world didn't start moving again until Mick pushed me down to the ground and covered me with his own body. “Damn Leonard are you just trying to die” he growled in my ear as I heard pieces of Sheet metal hitting the ground.   
That's when he screamed, I had never heard him in so much pain since Alexa. Since half of his body was set on fire, I had no idea what happened, but I did see his hand, feebly I reached over and laced my fingers with his.   
“What happened” I said as loud as possible   
“Something hit the fucking rock structure and it broke and it fell on me; you might be able to crawl out from under me but wait until the fire and debris stops flying so you don't get hurt” he grunted, squeezing my hand tightly.   
Was he fucking kidding me, he couldn't wait that long, groaning I tried to crawl out from under him and the rock but was having no luck.Thats when I felt something warm hit my face, and felt it stream down my face and drip onto the ground. Not surprisingly it was blood, Micks blood, dammit his head must have been hit, growling I tried again and this time slowly and painfully started to crawl out from under him, and then I stopped, if I crawl all the way out the weight would crush him swearing I looked around for my freeze gun and when I saw it I swore it was just right out of my reach of course.  
. “Mick are you still with me? Mick? It won't be a good idea if I tried crawling out you'll be crushed” I yelled but got no answer.  
Taking ahold of his hand I squeezed it and almost died right there when he didn't squeeze my hand back. Collapsing to the ground I accepted my fate, we we're both going die for our sins, no not our sins my stupidity for ever thinking abandoning Mick was the right course of action, yes the last few days had been rough between us, Mick had gotten hot headed and joined the pirates but that was just Mick a little hot headed, but now that I had time to stop to think, no one ever asked him what he was thinking, why he did it, who knows maybe he did it on purpose, now I will never know, never be able to make up for the worst mistake in my life, leaving the man who has taken care of me since the day we met, the man I loved more than anything or anyone in this world, accept for Lisa, , atleast we shall die together I thought, glad that I could still feel Mick breathing above me, closing my eyes I just relaxed and listened to Micks breathing, hoping I went first so I didn't have to ever not feel his breath leave his body I guess all in all this wasn't such a bad way to die.   
That's when I felt something hit my hand opening my eyes I noticed my freeze ray and a foot not to far away.  
“Are you going use the damn thing or not” someone grumbled; the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it at the moment, no time for that right now. Grabbing the gun I turned as much as I could, wondering why in the hell the asshole who kicked it didn't use it, since they seemed to know what it was. Taking a leap of faith I shot towards the rock hopefully in a place where we would be safe from freezing over. I was glad as soon as I saw that I hit it in the spot that I meant to and that it was freezing over nicely and would break easily, and that whoever the asshole was kicked and broke   
Wasting no time I crawled out from under Mick ignoring my own pain as I got up and moved the broken rock off of him. Dropping to my knees I turned him over and swallowed hard, his face was a bloody mess, he showed no sign of life accept for the slow rising and falling of his chest, gathering him in my arms I laid him on my lap and brushed the dirt and grim, and some of the blood off his face.   
I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Stan Pines, well that would explain the reasoning behind him not helping much earlier, it had been years since him and Mick had seen Stan, after the last job we did together we never really talked again.  
“You going help me carry him back to the town or just stare at me?” He grumbled and started lifting Mick up  
“Be careful his head is really bad” I angrily drawled, he just mumbled something incoherent, and continued what he was doing, once he had Mick fully in his grasp I stood up  
“Nice skirt Leonard” he said looking over at me and laughing, ignoring him I picked up Micks heatgun  
“It's a kilt and where are we” I asked looking around, all I saw was an endless forest  
“Oregon right outside of Gravity Falls” he said   
“Never heard of it”I drawled   
“You'll see why” he grumbled as he put Mick over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.  
“Dammit Stan I said to be gentle” I growled   
“He will be fine, unless you want to sit and argue instead of getting him back to my place”   
“Show the way” I drawled using every inch of will I had not to shoot him with my freeze ray. As we walked through the forest I kept my eyes out for any sign of our enemy or who might've tampered with the jump ship.  
“There's a lot of strange creatures around here Snart, don't start watching behind your back at every little noise or you will never stop watching” Stan said  
“I'm guessing whatever's here I've seen stranger” I drawled “though your attire these days might be the strangest thing I've seen in awhile” I said smirking, keeping my weapon at the ready, as I looked at Mick who was still out, touching his face gently “are we almost there?”  
Stan huffed “yes we are, and ya about the clothes I've really hit rock bottom, but atleast I got my grand niece and nephew, but don't tell either of them I said that or they'll make a huge deal about it.   
“I promise I won't tell anyone” I drawled  
“Well here we are home sweet home” he said and lead me towards a depleting building the word “Mystery Shack” on it,  
“Damn Stan when you you said you hit rock bottom you weren't lying” I drawled, Stan made a noise but said nothing as we entered this “Mystery Shack” which I quickly saw was a gift shop full of the most useless things in the universe, but if I knew Stan Pines he had real goods somewhere he was selling.  
“Grunkle Stan your back” yelled two young kids who just emerged out of the back rooms   
“Oh my god grunkle Stan please tell me he isn't dead” said the male one, who was wearing a hat with a pine tree on it   
“No not dead Dipper just really hurt, I'm going take him to the guest room, and get this guy” he said pointing back at me with his thumb “so he can nurse him back to health, oh and Dipper, Mabel, this is Leonard and the bear over my shoulder is Mick, Leonard, Mick meet them” Stan grumbled and continued to the back rooms, but before I could follow the little girl, Mabel I believe he said got in my way. “Can I help you?” I drawled, though with those dreamy eyes I figured I knew what she wanted.  
“I'm Mabel, I'm 12 and single, oh and have a pet pig named Mr.Waddles and love sweaters” she said tugging on her sweater so I would notice her cat sweater.  
“My name is Leonard, I'm 45, and I'm” looking towards the backroom “and I really should go check on my partner” I said and walked around her.  
“I don't mind that your so old, cause you don't look it, and I love your kilt” she yelled after me, I smiled and shook my head and went into the room Stan had laid Mick down in.  
“Here” Stan said shoving a first aid kit into my hands. I glared at him. “thanks Stan” I said through gritted teeth and sat down in the chair next to the bed and began pulling out the bandages, I was surprised when I looked in the kit because it actually had everything I needed, so Stan didn't cut corners on medical supplies that's good to know.  
“Your welcome” Stan said and left the room  
“So how did he get hurt, was it from some mystical beast” I heard someone say, looking up from cleaning the wound on the side of Micks head I saw the Dipper boy staring at me, a look of pure interest on his face  
“Nope just got caught in an accident” I drawled   
“Oh ok… So how do you know my grunkle Stan, and why have I never seen you around town before?” He asked   
“You ask a lot of questions” I said going back to cleaning Micks face with the antiseptic so I could bandage it.  
“And obviously you don't like to answer them your just like my grunkle Stan” he pouted, looking up from what I was doing, I sighed. The kid looked real down.  
“We're not from around here, we had gotten lost in the forest, our “car” exploded and he got really hurt, and we met Stan years back, we met in Juvie than later in life did a few “jobs” together, does that answer your questions?” I asked “can you lift his head for me”   
“Yeah” he said excitedly and lifted up Micks head, so I could wrap the bandages around, and when I was done, he gently laid his head back down.   
“Thank you” I said smiling at him, he grinned obviously happy to be asked for help “your welcome” he said,   
“I brought him a blanket” Mabel said coming into the room and laid the blanket out on top of him, “thank you” I said, “your welcome” she said blushing then looked down at Mick  
“You two are in love aren't you? Just don't know how to say it, or fix it” she said a little sadly, I looked at her, these two were very perceptive children, looking at me she smiled “you should tell him, and if you need any help I'm here” she said smiling   
I smiled and nodded at her, and she gave me a thumbs up and grabbed her twins arm, it was easy to tell they where twins, “come on Dipper, we need to leave the love birds alone now, jeez you need to learn more about love” she grimaced and with that closed the door behind them, I smiled and shook my head, she was right, me and him needed to figure this out.  
Sitting there I stared at him he looked so pale and broken, “thank you” I whispered and kissed the top of his head. After rubbing his head for awhile, I decided I better check out the rest of his body, moving the blanket, and getting the scissors that were in the medical box I cut open his shirt, “shit” I growled, I could tell his ribs were broken, getting the tape I wrapped them, not wanting to move him incase I hurt him I didn't look at his back, but I did pull off his pants and accept for some cuts and bruises his legs looked fine, but until he woke up I wouldn't know the extent of the damage, and since Stan didn't call an ambulance it must mean it's best not too.  
Looking over him one last time to see if I could see anything else I could help with, not seeing anything more I could do I pulled the blanket up and over him again, tucking him in tightly.   
Sitting back down, I realized I needed to be beside him so without a second thought I crawled in next to him and draped my arm around him hoping he would wake up soon, so they could talk, giving his neck a quick kiss I closed my eyes, I sighed and opened my eyes as he put an arm around me.  
He had a smile on his face, “I..love you” he said as best he could.  
I felt tears building in my eyes but swallowed them back “I love you too” I choked and nuzzles his shoulder, I laid there and rubbed his chest for awhile and then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
